O que o amor faz
by Aki Hiwatari
Summary: Inverno. A neve cai lá fora. A data do casamento aproxima se e ela nada pode fazer. Mas ele pode. [Oneshot] KaixHil ... fic dedicada a Akai Hoshi


Aki: OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! (entrando super eufórica e aos berros – mas eu falo sempre aos berros ¬¬.) Então pessoal, saudades minhas? Calculo que não, mas isso também não vem ao caso. Bem, o que é importante é que como hoje é o aniversário da Mia (Akai Hoshi) eu…

Iak/Kia: PARABÉNS MIAAA!

Aki: _Só já cá faltavam mais estes. _O que é que vocês tão aqui a fazer? Não deviam estar a fazer uma viagem à volta do mundo? ¬¬.

Iak: E estávamos, mas viemos dar os parabéns à Mia.

Kia: E agora vamos embora! Tchau! xD

Aki: Ai… o 2007 não lhes tá a fazer nada bem u.u

Iak: Olha, tu é que levaste com uma bola de futebol da cara na quarta-feira passada e nós é que não batemos bem! (isto foi verdade)

Aki: Pois… ainda por cima não tinha dormido nada e já não tava bem…

Kia: E foi no teu aniversário o que ainda foi pior!

Aki: Pois… mas vocês não se tinham ido embora? ¬¬.

Iak: Vamos agora!

Iak/Kia: Adeus!

Aki: Bem, estes dois… vá comecem lá a ler a fic (se quiserem, é claro xD)! Ela é pequena mas se eu ficar aqui a chatear nunca mais saem daqui.

**Notas Importantíssimas:**

**­- **Fic dedicada a Akai Hoshi

- Título e final estúpidos

- A fic está em itálico porque me apeteceu

_**O Que o Amor Faz**_

_Janeiro. Tempo de frio, chuva, neve…Sim, a neve, a mesma que caía lá fora enquanto ela a mirava através da janela. Ela era uma linda princesa de um pequeno reino. Era possuidora de uns lindos olhos que mais pareciam rubis e os seus longos cabelos castanhos, lisos e brilhantes caíam-lhe sobre as costas do seu vestido rosa bordado a dourado._

_Lentamente, sentiu a sua cabeça descair e encostar-se ao vidro da janela. Estava fria, mas não se importou. Ficou ali mesmo a ver a neve cair ao mesmo tempo que pensava na razão pela qual se encontrava naquele lugar. _

_Ela era a princesa de Springland, um reino onde sempre existira alegria e onde todos os habitantes se tratavam como família. Mas naquele momento não era assim. O reino estava a passar por uma espécie de crise e o povo estava revoltado. Não tinham dinheiro e a comida estava a acabar, já para não falar do rio que estava quase seco. Os reis (que assim mesmo só por acaso até eram os pais dela xD) já não sabiam o que fazer. Estavam completamente desesperados por uma solução. Até que um dia, Voltaire Hiwatari (Ok, eu nunca ouvi dizer o sobrenome do homem, mas como é avô do Kai eu pressupus que fosse o mesmo… agora se não é… façam de conta ok? xD), governador de Ice Kingdom, o reino vizinho, se ofereceu para ajudar. Toda a gente sabia como ele era cruel e não fazia nada sem segundas intenções, mas visto que era a solução que tinham encontrado, os reis de Springland não tiveram escolha senão aceitar a sua ajuda. E com era de esperar, tiveram de dar algo em troca, e por isso, lá estava ela, numa das torres do Castelo de Ice Kingdom, a dois dias do casamento._

_Devia sentir-se orgulhosa por estar a ajudar o seu povo, mas não. Estava completamente desolada. Mas a sua tristeza não provinha exactamente do facto de ir casar com um velho maquiavélico, mas sim do facto de ir casar e não ser com o homem que amava._

_Lágrimas sofridas começaram a escorregar pelo seu rosto pálido quando se lembrou dele._

_- Hilary…_

_Aquela voz despertou-a dos seus pensamentos. Era ele, o jovem a quem o seu coração estava entregue, que entrava agora naquele quarto e que se dirigia a ela. Era ele, Kai Hiwatari, o neto do homem com quem iria casar dentro de dois dias._

_- Sei como te sentes – ele voltou a falar, mas agora já perto dela – e acredita que vou fazer tudo para que este maldito casamento não se concretize._

_- Não podes fazer nada – ela voltou-se para ele e este pode ver o seu rosto molhado, devido às lágrimas – está destinado a ser assim._

_Ele limpou-lhe as lágrimas e abraçou-a. Desde que a conhecera que não se lembrava de nenhum momento em que ela estivesse triste, aliás, todas as vezes que a via ela tinha sempre alegria para dar e vender, e foi essa alegria que o contagiou, que fez com que deixasse de ser tão frio como era dantes. Foi essa alegria que fez com que se apaixonasse por ela…_

_- Enganas-te. O destino pode ser mudado – disse firmemente. Tinha lutado muito para conseguir conquistá-la, tinha perdido muito para conseguir ficar com ela, agora não ia perdê-la e muito menos para o seu avô – e eu vou mudá-lo. – Dito isto deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa e saiu do quarto._

_- Kai… o que vais fazer? – murmurou Hilary enquanto a sua cabeça ia mais uma vez ao encontro da janela._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Kai entrou pela sala do trono adentro sem se preocupar com nada nem ninguém, onde encontrou o avô sentado a beber um copo de… alguma coisa, não interessa xP bem, continuando… Kai pegou no revólver e deu 3 tiros na cabeça do avô. Voltaire morreu, Kai tornou-se rei de Ice Kingdom e Hilary a sua rainha! FIM! lol tou a gozar xD vamos lá esquecer este incidente e voltar e voltar à história como ela é xD _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Kai caminhou até à sala do trono. Estava um pouco receoso em relação ao que ia fazer, mas tentou manter-se calmo. Chegando lá, pediu que anunciassem a sua presença ao avô e, feito isso entrou com mais dois homens que se encostaram à parede perto da porta enquanto Kai se dirigiu a Voltaire._

_- Kai! Que bom ver-te neto – disse Voltaire com sarcasmo – Já trataste de escolher a tua vestimenta para o casamento?_

_- É sobre isso mesmo que venho falar-lhe._

_- Mas neto, isso é um assunto que tens que tratar com o alfaiate, não comigo._

_- Deixe-se de ironias. Eu queria falar-lhe mesmo do casamento… O avô vai mesmo levar isto até ao fim?_

_- Com certeza neto! Porque haveria eu de desistir?_

_- Talvez porque a sua noiva é mais nova que o seu próprio neto!_

_- Pormenores neto, pormenores…_

_- A Hilary é uma miúda avô! Tem a vida toda pela frente! Já pensou no que ela pode estar a sofrer?_

_- E desde quando te importas com isso?_

_- Isso não interessa. O que importa agora é que o avô reconsidere a sua decisão e cancele o casamento._

_- Jamais farei isso! A rapariga foi a paga pelo dinheiro que dei a Springland! Ela que se aguente._

_- Muito bem… não pensei que tivesse que resolver as coisas deste modo, mas visto que não quer ceder… – Kai meteu a mão no bolso das calças._

_- Que vais tirar? Um revólver para me matares? – perguntou ironicamente._

_- De onde tirou essa ideia maluca?_

_- De umas linhas que li ali em cima._

_- ¬¬'' – e na verdade não era um revólver. O que Kai tirou do bolso foi um papel (qual papel? O papel. Mas qual papel? xD)_

_- Que papel é esse?_

_- Nada de especial. É apenas um documento que prova que o avô não era marido da minha avó que por acaso era a verdadeira rainha. E está a ver aquelas pessoas ali? – Kai apontou para os dois homens encostados à parede – São testemunhas de que o avô matou o marido da avó antes de toda a gente o conhecer para se fazer passar por ele e ocupar o seu lugar de rei._

_- Isso não é verdade! Eu matei-o porque… eu amava a tua avó! – retorquiu Voltaire levantando-se do trono._

_- Ah sim? – Maria, uma das mais antigas servas do castelo acabara de entrar na sala – Então porque a matou? Pobre senhora… era tão generosa, com um coração tão grande… – a mulher começou a chorar e foi-se embora._

_- Eu… eu… – Voltaire já não sabia o que dizer para se defender – como é que vocês sabem tudo isto?_

_ Isso não é importante – disse Kai – Como pode ver tenho provas suficientes para lhe tirar o poder e mandá-lo apodrecer nas masmorras, portanto, ou cancela o casamento ou está tudo acabado para si._

_- Kai… como podes fazer uma coisa dessas com o teu próprio avô… seu traidor!_

_- Sim claro, mas vai cancelar o casamento ou não?_

_- Pronto está bem! Já está cancelado! – gritou Voltaire – só gostava de saber o porquê de estares a fazer isto._

_- Obrigado avô, sabia que nos iríamos entender sem problemas – Kai sorriu e saiu da sala._

_- Isto não vai ficar assim – murmurou Voltaire antes de voltar a sentar-se no que, por enquanto, ainda era o seu trono._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_- Hilary, o casamento foi cancelado! – exclamou Kai entrando no quarto da princesa de Springland, mas para sua surpresa, não a viu (suicidou-se o.o). Quando os seus olhos passaram pela janela reparou que esta estava aberta e correu logo para lá temendo o pior._

_- Hilary, tu estás doida?! – Kai encontrou-a pendurada na janela e, instintivamente, estendeu-lhe a mão – Agarra a minha mão! _

_- Não! Se não posso ficar contigo não fico com mais ninguém! Desculpa… - e deixou-se cair… mas ele conseguiu agarrá-la pelo pulso (isso lembra-me uma coisa… :T)._

_- Não te vou deixar cair! Tu não podes morrer… e muito menos agora que… o casamento foi cancelado. – Kai estava quase sem forças mas aguentou-se firme – agora agarra-te a mim e sobe!_

_- É tarde de mais, eu não…_

_- Claro que consegues! Sobe!_

_Ela agarrou a outra mão ao braço dele e foi tentando subir ao mesmo tempo que ele a puxava._

_- Vamos lá… Um último esforço… Já está! – depois de ter conseguido puxá-la para cima, Kai caiu ao chão com Hilary em cima de si._

_Obrigada Kai – disse abraçando-o – Obrigada por teres conseguido cancelar o casamento, obrigada por me teres salvo a vida, obrigada por estares aqui… eu amo-te!_

_- Eu também te amo e é por isso que faço o que faço… porque não me consigo imaginar a viver sem ti. Tu mudaste completamente a minha vida desde que entraste nela e eu não que ela volte a ser como era…e sem ti isso não será possível… minha princesa da Primavera._

_- E nas outras estações do ano? Já não sou a tua princesa? – perguntou Hilary na brincadeira._

_- É claro que és! Tu és e sempre serás a minha princesa._

_E disto isto, os dois envolveram-se num doce e apaixonado beijo._

_**FIM!**_

Aki: E pronto, chegámos ao fim. Eu queria ter escrito uma fic decente, mas lá para o meio comecei a aparvalhar um bocado e depois saiu o que saiu. Mas o que é que se há de fazer? É instintivo, não consigo evitar. As mew mews têm instinto animal, eu tenho instinto de maluca xD mas pronto… de qualquer das maneiras espero que tenham gostado xD outra coisa… eu estive aqui a pensar e reparei que em quase todas as minhas fics eu faço o Kai chatear-se com o avô… coitado do homem xP Agora pessoal, não se esqueçam das reviews ok?

Beijos para todos e em especial para a Akai Hoshi

Aki Hiwatari:…


End file.
